In multi-media presentation of visual images on a screen or screens, film strip projectors are known which sequentially project visual images from frames of a film strip in response to cuing signals recorded on a magnetic tape. A sound track may also be recorded on the magnetic tape for presentation of sound in conjunction with the visual program. Dual projectors are known which project visual images from slide frames carried by two rotating carousels operated simultaneously such that the image from a slide frame projected by one projector is brought in as the image from a frame projected by the other projector fades out. Further, multiple image programs have also been presented by operating several film strip projectors at the same time independently of each other.
These developments relating to the field of projecting multiple film strip images involve considerable expense and difficulty in setting-up and coordinating the several projectors and operating them simultaneously with sound, to the extent that the projection of multiple image visual programs with sound remains too complex, prohibitively expensive and largely inaccessible to the general public.